2x24 – Das Chancen-Fenster - TRANSKRIPT
DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max und Earl räumen auf. Earl: Ist doch unfassbar, Han zwingt uns seinen dämlichen Diner zu putzen! Das ist wie wenn eine Nutte in einem weißen Kleid heiratet. Han: Komm schon, schneller, besser, mach besser und schneller! Max: Bing! Was ist das? Ein Satz den Han regelmäßig zu seinem Stricher sagt. Han: Keine Zeit für Scherze, Max. Das Gesundheitsamt wird bald da sein und ich brauche dringend eine A-Wertung. Max: Wenn dieses Diner ein A für Sauberkeit kriegt, dann schrumpfen meine Brüste zu Körbchengröße A. Han: Oh, das passiert, ich habe eine gründliche Job gemacht. Max: Ist Oleg für Omelette oder Crystal Meth zuständig? Earl: Oleg, zwingt Han dich etwa zwei Haarnetze zu tragen? Oleg: Drei. Und ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Vorspann ''' Caroline: Entschuldigt bitte, ich hab mir die Nägel machen lassen. Ich habe mich zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren nicht bewegt und bin sofort eingeschlafen. Max: Du hast Geld um dir deine Nägel machen zu lassen? Frage? War anschaffen genauso eklig wie du gedacht hattest? Caroline: Das hat mir Han bezahlt. Max: Also noch ekliger. Han: Da ist sie ja... da ist mein Show Pony. Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Finger. Wenn der Kontrolleur reinkommt, sollen sie das erste sein was der Kontrolleur sieht. Sie sind so blond und rein. Max: Hey, wo bleibt meine Maniküre? Wieso krieg ich nichts? Han: Oh, ich hab auch an sie gedacht. Hier 50 Mäuse verziehen sie sich bis Kontrolleur weg ist. Max: Manche wären ja beleidigt, aber ich frag nach 75. Han: Und die kriegen sie auch. Caroline: Ich hab tolle Neuigkeiten. Im Nagelstudio habe ich von einem Seminar gehört zu dem wir gehen sollten. Max: Oh nein. Nein, nein. Ich war mal bei einem Seminar. Ich hätte fast 300 Koreaner geheiratet. Caroline: Es ist ein Markenseminar für Geschäftsleute, um zu definieren wer sie sind und um sie darauf vorzubereiten ihr Chancen Fenster zu nutzen. Max: Ich wäre lieber mit 300 Koreanern verheiratet, dann könnte ich zur Maniküre gehen wann ich will. Caroline: Max, das ist die Gelegenheit. Die Frau die es leitet ist ein Markengenie, von ihr ist der Nike Slogan "Just do it". Max: Ach, diesen Satz hat diese Frau garantiert nicht erfunden. Highschool Typen benutzen diesen Spruch seit Jahrhunderten. Han: Sie sind immer noch da, was wollen sie? Noch einen Zehner? Max: Hey ich brauch kein Seminar! Unbeliebtheit ist eine äußerst lukrative Marke. Han: O. k., Earl, wie kommen Sie mit dem sauber machen voran? Earl: Ich habe Jahrzehnte alte Servietten gefunden, auf die hatte ich all meine Ideen geschrieben. Damals waren es Servietten heute ist es Twitter. Frau: Hallo. Sagen Sie dem Besitzer, der Gesundheitskontrolleur ist eingetroffen. Han: Oh, Sie sind eine Frau! Frau: Danke für die Feststellung. Sind sie Han Lee? Max: Hey, Han, ist das der- Han: Also wo möchten Sie anfangen? Frau: Leider... Die Herrentoilette zuerst. Ground Zero. Han: Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen, heißt es Miss oder Mrs. Rotello? Frau: Es heißt Miss. Danke der Nachfrage. Wir sehen uns auf der Toilette. Ground Zero ist gerade ein Stück schöner geworden. Caroline: Han, ich denke die Lady würde gerne eine Kontrolle bei Ihnen durchführen. Han: Ruhe! Wenn Sie sie hört, bekomme ich Wertung F. Max: Sie können sich ja zum A hoch schlafen Han: Max ich habe Ihnen 90 $ gezahlt, jetzt gehen Sie. Caroline: Sie mal. Max: Was ist das? Caroline: So kriegen wir die 600 $ für das Seminar. Wir machen ein Flohmarkt bei uns im Garten. Wow, das hätte ich echt nie gedacht, ich und ein Gartenflohmarkt. Woher nehme ich bloß immer diese unerschütterliche Kraft. '''MAX' WOHNUNG – BROOKLYN; TAG Max backt Cupcakes, Caroline sortiert Sachen für den Flohmarkt. Caroline: Das muss Sophie sein mit ihren Flohmarktsachen. Sophie: Hi, Mädchen. Caroline: Hi. Wo ist die Kiste mit dem guten Zeug? Sophie: Oh ich hab kein gutes Zeug, aber eine Superkiste, ja. Na gut seht her. Ich hab für euren Flohmarkt Zeug von Oleg dabei, dass er nicht mehr brauchen kann. Caroline: Oh, das ist so süß von ihm. Sophie: Nu ja, er weiß davon gar nichts. Ja, er lässt den ganzen Kram einfach in meiner Wohnung rumliegen. Er breitet sich viel zu viel aus, also verkauft das Zeug! Wahrscheinlich könnt ihr einen guten Preis für seinen Pass erzielen. Er hat dafür 80 bezahlt. Caroline: Vielleicht lässt er so viel Zeug da, weil er das Bedürfnis hat eure Beziehung zu vertiefen. Vielleicht will er zusammenziehen? Sophie: Uh, Girl Talk. Ihr solltet mehr einen Cosmo anbieten, so wie im Fernsehen. Max: Cosmos sind aus. Wir sind pleite und wir haben nicht 1998, aber... hier ist ein rosa Cupcake. Sophie: Viel besser. Caroline: Vielleicht hast du ja einfach nur Angst vor zu viel Nähe, seit Oleg gestanden hat, dass er dich liebt. Sophie: Oh, komm schon, heb dir diesen Müll für deinen Flohmarkt auf. Der Mann ist schlichtweg zu viel da oben. Ich meine, er ist unten wenn er da oben ist, aber ja... Es ist viel zu viel. Wenn er sich nicht ändert, fliegt er raus. Hey, danke für den Cupcake, Max. Und Caroline, du hast eigentlich nichts beigetragen, deshalb, naja.... Im Garten Caroline: Der Flohmarkt hat eigentlich noch nicht offen. Sie sind zu früh auf dem Flyer steht von 1-5. Mann: Oh, ich lese keine Flyer. Miss Trudi meine Karte. Das ist meine Frau Miss Trudi und der Name des Vogels Scott. Frau: Dennis Endicott der Dritte. Gebrauchtwagenscout und Brooklyns verrücktes Kindgenie. Caroline: Der Herr der Dinge. Also ich habe eine Menge klassischer Couture Stücke. Sie werden sicher fündig. Mann: Ja, den Satz hab ich oft gehört. Miss Trudi... Frau: Ach, wir waren sogar in Pennsylvania für ein Facts auf Live Bohnensackweitwurfspiel Mann: Keine Bohnen, nur zwei alte Säcke. Max: Das Leben kann ja so unendlich grausam sein, nicht wahr Scott? Caroline: Hier liegen meine Sachen und sicher ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass da hinten- Mann: Das ist es in der Tat. 14 für den ganzen Kram. Caroline: 1400. Perfekt Mann: 100? Schätzchen, 14 $. Caroline: Aber das ist alles Vintage. Mann: Vintage oder einfach aus der Mode? Moment ist das ein Nugget Buddy? Miss Trudi, die haben den Cowboy. Frau: Er liebt den Cowboy. Max: Ach, was sie nicht sagen. Frau: Ach, ich bin so erleichtert. Wenn wir nichts Gutes finden, wird er ganz schön doll wütend. Auf mich. Max: Tut mir leid, das steht nicht zum Verkauf. Ich löse mein Set nicht auf. Mann: Sie haben alle zehn Nugget Buddys? Max: Jap und jedes andere Happy Meal Spielzeug seit 93. Meine Mum war oft mit mir dort und sie hat mich oft dort vergessen, aber ich hatte ja mein Happy Meal. Mann: 600 für das ganze Set. Caroline: Verkauft. Max: Oh, oh, oh. Nicht verkauft. Caroline: Max, komm das ist unsere Zukunft. Max: Das ist meine Vergangenheit. Kein Verkauf. Mann: Lass uns gehen Scott. Das sieht nach Zickenkrieg aus. Verschwinden wir hier. Und du, wenn wir zu Hause sind schnallst du dein Prügelpolster um. Frau: Keine Sorge, ich finde das ganz gut. Max: Das gibt es doch nicht. Die zwei toppen sogar das Pferd mit Hut in unserem Garten. DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max und Caroline arbeiten. Caroline: Erkläre mir noch mal, wie etwas das vor zwei Jahren 3000 $ gekostet hat jetzt weniger wert sein soll, als etwas das mit einer Portion Pommes serviert wird. Max: Ein Happy Meal Spielzeug erinnert die Menschen an eine schönere Zeit, eine einfachere Zeit. Eine Prä-Kardashian-Zeit. Han: Achtung! Achtung! Ich habe hier etwas sehr wichtiges. Max: Die Ergebnisse ihres DNA-Tests? Die beweisen dass sie halb Asiat und Halb Erdnuss sind? Han: Nein. Wir haben Bewertung von Städtische Gesundheitsamt bekommen. Max: Wow! Wir haben ein B. Ein B Körbchen hatte ich zuletzt in der vierten Klasse. Deshalb musste ich das Bier besorgen. Han: Ein B? Nein, nein, nein. Ein Typ wie ich akzeptiert kein B. Ich werde gleich Nervensäge Miss Jean Rotello anrufen. Caroline: Das ist nicht gut. Asiaten können mit B's nicht umgehen. In Wharton hatte ich ein B und mein japanischer Sitznachbar hat sich aufgehängt. Max und Caroline gehen in die Küche. Max: Oleg langsam gewöhne ich mich an den Anblick. Du siehst aus wie Bin Ladens Geist. Oleg: Gute Nacht Ladys. Ich gehe jetzt und verbringe die Nacht bei Sophie. Caroline: Nein, besser nicht. Oleg: Warum sagst du das? Max: Weil sie nicht die Klappe halten kann? Caroline: Manchmal wünscht sie sich vielleicht etwas Freiraum. Oleg: Mehr Raum, ja. Das hat sie gesagt? Max: Sie hat es nicht so gemeint. Caroline: Doch, das hat sich schon. Hör zu Sophie liebt es mit dir abzuhängen, sie sagt nur dass du dich etwas zu sehr ausbreitet und deshalb sollten wir deine Sachen auf dem Flohmarkt verkaufen. Ich weiß wie sich das anhört. Max: Und trotzdem machst du weiter. Caroline: Oleg, Sophie fühlt sich eingeengt, verstehst du? Oleg: Sie fühlt sich eingeengt? Hast du je deinen Kopf zwischen ihre riesengroßen Euter gesteckt? Max: Nur einmal, aber ich war ganz schön angetrunken. Caroline: Du musst nur ein paar Dinge ändern. Der Rest wird sich von selbst einrenken. Max: Und jetzt hör auf zu reden. Oleg: Ein paar Dinge ändern? Ich tue nichts anderes für sie. Ich habe mein Verhalten geändert, meine Möbel getauscht, ich wechsel sogar eine Unterwäsche mehr als einmal die Woche. Das war's. Kein verstellen mehr für Han und kein verstellen mehr für Sophie. Ich habe genug von Änderungen. Ich bin zurück, Baby. Verbreitet die Botschaft! Max: Ich denke er verbreitet mehr als nur eine Botschaft. Han: Ich muss jemanden umbringen! Max: Wieso? Keine neuen Folgen von Hotel Zack & Cody? Han: Nein ich hatte Telefonat von Kontrolleur von Gesundheitsamt. Caroline: Sie geht um diese Zeit noch ans Telefon? Han: Als ob die fette Wachtel je ausgehen würde! Max: Han, ich glaube das B, das sie bekommen haben, steht für Bitch. Han: Sie hat gesagt ich hätte B weil das Zimmer hinter den Spülbecken in furchtbarem Zustand ist. Ich höre zum ersten Mal von diesem Raum und ihr? Caroline: Ich auch, aber natürlich gibt's im Hinterzimmer in dieser komischen verkorksten Welt in der Charlie Sheen nicht mehr trinkt und Tom Cruise einen Alien anbetet. Alle gehen zur Tür des vergessenen Zimmers. Han: Oh, da ist es. Ich hatte gedacht das Zimmer gehört zur Bar nebenan. Max: Hätten wir eine Durchgangstür zu einer Bar, dann wären meine Pausen eindeutig länger und betrunkener. Han: Beiseite ihr zwei. Ich schiebe das Regal weg. Bitte Tanzgymnastik lass mich nicht im Stich. Max schiebt das Regal beiseite und alle betreten den Raum. Max: Ich bin mir sicher, dass so meine Seele aussieht. Han: Jetzt muss ich einen Notdienst rufen, der das bis Freitag aufräumt, damit ich ein A bekomme. Max: Ach verdammt. Caroline und ich können das erledigen. Caroline: Hast du wieder getrunken? Max ich kann das nicht ich habe nicht bei der Eisenbahn gearbeitet sowie du. Max: Komm schon, Han hätte gerne ein A und wir brauchen das Geld für das Seminar. Sollten wir dieses Chancen Fenster nicht nutzen? Caroline: 600 $. Han: Vergesst es, Mädchen. Seht doch diese Wände, ich brauche professionelle Dampfreiniger. Max: Ich hab schon mal Dampf gereinigt. Wie kriegt man sonst Mai Tai und Blutspuren aus einem geliehenen Ballkleid? Caroline und Max machen sich an die Arbeit. Caroline: Ah, hier ist es so muffig und total feucht. Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich Hoden fühlen. Ich räume mal das Kabel hier aus dem... Au! Ich habe einen Schlag gekriegt. Max: Nein, einen Schlag kriegst du wenn du deinen Schwarm aus der zehnten und deine Mum in der Wanne erwischt. Caroline: Ich versuche einfach die Dinger wieder zurück- Ah! Was ist das? Es ist an meinen Haaren! Max: Nur ein Kakerlaken. Caroline: Aha! Ich habe Kakerlaken in den Haaren! Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Max: Ist o. k., ist o. k., ist o. k., ist o. k. Ist o. k. Gute Nachricht, die sind alle schon tot. Schlechte Nachricht, sobald ich sie aus deinen Haare ziehe, zerbröseln sie. Weinst du? Caroline: Ich kann das nicht, nicht mal für das Seminar Max: Ich verkaufe meine Happy Meal Figuren. Caroline: Max, das musst du nicht tun Max: Wir brauchen die Mäuse. Caroline: O. k., gut. MAX' WOHNUNG – BROOKLYN; TAG Max und Caroline warten auf den Käufer der Nugget Buddies. Max: Hey Nugget Buddies. Wenn der Mann mit dem Vogel hier ist, seid ihr auf euch allein gestellt und geht hinaus in die böse weite Welt. Schuhe werden auf euch treten, Kinder binden euch an Feuerwerk und ein paar richtig Kranke pferchen euch in den Kofferraum und schaffen euch in ein anderes Land. Caroline: Hallo Sophie. Sophie: Oleg, er hat mich betrogen! Ich bin so saaaaaaaaaaaaauer! Ich muss was zerstören! Aber alles oben in meiner Wohnung ist einfach viel zu schön! Also, macht eine Liste Mädchen! Ich muss mehr zerstören! Ah, jetzt geht es mir besser. Ehrlich! O. k., gut. Max: Ich glaube so in etwa muss es aussehen, wenn jemand den Unglaublichen Hulk betrügt. Sophie: Hey, Mädchen. Sophie ist zurück. Verbreitet die Botschaft! Caroline: Max sieh doch. Deine Happy Meal Figuren. DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max und Caroline säubern das Zimmer. Caroline: Hey, ich weiß das du wütend bist wegen deiner Happy Meal Figuren, aber mal ehrlich ist doch spaßig. Max: Um 3:00 Uhr früh gibt es nur eine Art Feuchtigkeit die ich als spaßig bezeichnen würde. Und die hier ist es nicht. Caroline: Oh, sieh dir das an unter den Zeitungen versteckt sich ein altes Fenster aus Buntglas. Ist ja nicht zu fassen! Oh, ist das schön! Max: Du kriegst endlich die Mäuse die du wolltest und schon bist du quietschfidel. Caroline: Ich bin quietschfidel, um deinen Ausdruck zu verwenden, weil wir hier arbeiten um unsere Geschäftsmarke voranzubringen. Max: Und sag nicht dauernd Marke. Und dieses Seminar bringt besser was. Caroline: Warum sagst du das so eigenartig? Seminar in Anführungszeichen als wäre die Idee total doof Max: Ich habe nichts in Anführungszeichen gesagt. Caroline: Doch hast du, du hast gesagt... entschuldige entschuldige. Ich wollte nur zeigen wie du Anführungszeichen gemacht hast. Max: Ich bin zu müde für irgendwelche Anführungszeichen. Aber würde ich irgendwas in Anführungszeichen setzen dann wäre es das Wort Seminar. Oh und Marke. Und ich würde megagroße scheiß Anführungszeichen machen und - Caroline: Max das hast du mit Absicht gemacht! Max: Oh! Vielleicht war das nur ein Unfall! Stopp! Stopp Du machst die ganzen Kabel nass! Hallo! Wasser und Elektrizität! Nicht die beste Kombination. Sowie eine andere unschöne Kombination die mir da einfällt. Caroline: Uns? Meinst du uns? Was sind wir jetzt keine großartige Kombination mehr? Wow! Entschuldige, dass ich an einem - in Anführungszeichen Seminar teilnehmen will - und dass ich versuche uns voranzubringen. Max: Entschuldige, dass du denkst immer zu wissen wie alles geht. Caroline: Entschuldige, dass du es mir übel nimmst, dass ich Geschäfte machen kann! Max: Entschuldige, dass du denkst zu wissen wie man Geschäfte macht und vielleicht haben wir ja nur deswegen versagt. Caroline: Entschuldige, das ist dir wichtiger ist regelmäßig zu kiffen anstatt Geschäftstelefonate zu führen. Vielleicht haben wir ja deswegen letztes Mal versagt! Max: Entschuldige das ich Idiot nicht noch mehr gekifft habe, was absolut notwendig ist, um mit einer Besserwisserrinnen wie dir arbeiten zu können. Eine hitzige Debatte entflammt. Max: Entschuldige, dass du deine Nase in die Angelegenheiten von Oleg und Sophie gesteckt hast, sodass sie sauer wurde, weil er sie betrogen hat. Deswegen hast du hast du in einer fast unwiderlegbaren Kette von Handlungen mein Spielzeug zerstört! Caroline: Entschuldige, dass es anscheinend völlig egal ist wie viel ich richtig gemacht habe, da Putzi-Tutsi-Wutzi-Baby-Mäxchens Happy Meal Figuren kaputt sind. Treib es ja nicht zu weit. Max: Du bist doch so ein Fan von Marken. Just do it, Ich liebe es. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Eat fresh! Hast du noch irgendwelche dämlichen Geschäftsideen? Caroline: Stop! Stop! Hör auf, hör auf damit! Ich hab genug! Max: Nein ich hab genug! Caroline: Nein! Wir beide haben genug! Max: Schön. Beide haben genug! Caroline: Fertig! Max: Fertig! Caroline: Nein! Ich bin wirklich fertig, Max. Ich bin es leid immer dafür zu sorgen das alles läuft und uns mit aller Kraft ins Cupcake Geschäft zu bringen. Max: Ich bin es auch leid, dass du uns ins Cupcake Geschäft bringen willst. Ein Geschäft, das von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Max rutscht auf dem nassen Boden aus, kommt mit der Hand an die Stromleitung und wird ohnmächtig. Caroline: Oh mein Gott! Max! Max! Geht es dir gut? Wiederbelebung. Wie war das? Die Nase zu halten und in den Mund atmen? Nein, ich glaube man muss zuerst auf die Brust drücken. Oh je, da komm ich niemals durch. Max, ich werde meinen Mund gleich auf deinen legen, also wenn du mich veralberst, dann wache jetzt besser auf! Max, bitte nicht sterben, bitte nicht sterben! Du bist meine beste Freundin. Setz dich auf, setzt sich auf. Geht es dir gut? Max: Was ist passiert? Caroline: Du hast an das Kabel gefasst und bist wohl etwas gegrillt worden. Max: Ich wusste immer das ich gegrillt werde, aber ich dachte auf dem Stuhl. Oh mein Gott ist mir heiß, ich ersticke gleich Caroline: Komm her, ans Fenster kommen. Komm hier rüber zum Fenster, knie dich hin. Geh schon auf. Verdammte Fensterläden Hier, lehn dich an die Wand, ich mach das. Geht es dir gut? Atme tief ein, tief Luft holen. Das war echt schrecklich, für 1 Sekunde dachte ich du wärst tot. Max: Vielleicht war ich das, ich erinnere mich an einen Ort mit Flammen und du hast mit mir geknutscht. Was riecht hier so unglaublich gut? Caroline: Der Pizzaladen, gleich neben der Bar dahinten. Max: Gott, hat Pizza jemals besser gerochen? Mann: Hey, was treibt ihr denn da? Wird das mal an Laden oder so Caroline: Nein. Mann: Dann nicht. Max: Warte, Caroline. Das hier ist unser einmaliges Chancen Fenster! Caroline: Max, was für eine tolle Idee! Ein Cupcake Straßenverkauf. Du bist ein Genie! Max: Ich bin gestorben und kam als Genie zurück! Caroline: So viel weniger Unkosten. Ja... und dieses Mal fangen wir ganz unten an, so dass es nirgends hingehen kann als nach oben Max: Gott sei Dank, unten fühle ich mich sowieso viel wohler. Hey, ich hab dieses komische Gefühl. Ich bin McHappy. Sophie: Hey Mädchen, versucht ihr euer Glück im Fenster, sowie die in Amsterdam? Max: Nein, wir haben unser neues Geschäft gefunden. Caroline: Sophie, das hier ist das neue Max Hausgemachte Cupcakes. Sophie: Wo wir gerade bei Fenstern sind, das ist Olegs Auto, oder? Caroline: Ja, manche Leute öffnen Fenster und manche schlagen Fenster ein. CURRENT TOTAL: $940.00 NEW TOTAL: $1,5040.00 Kategorie:Transkripte